Black and White: Rewritten Story
by aorinappollo
Summary: Remake of the original "Black and White", with a new plot, new characters, and different events. Astral Mist and Daruku Mist are orphans who started living on their own, as they enter a high school known as Heartland Academy. While it seems pretty normal, the people there seem to be crazier than the ones in their previous school. Contains OCs, Rated T for Language, Human AU.


**Me: Hey guys! I decided to re-write the original "Black and White", to make chapters longer, and to make them better! I'll try to keep things a bit slower here, and make things a bit humany-like, with less.. occult. This chapter had a lot more things, other than introducing Astral and Dark to their soon-to-be-friends.**

**Rinko: Another thing that changed is Ethan already lives with me, so the entire fiasco did not happen. Mishka still has not made her appearance, although, my and Ethan's names are actually "Yutora". Our other last name is "Mikoron". Sei falls in love with Astral in a completely different way, and so does Sanagi. Both Dog-chan and Cologne appear earlier.**

**Ethan: Ah, the family tradition and Astral's illness is changed as well. Kuro is still the father, and Aika and Rika are married to the same guy, by their own decisions. Their a perfectly stable three-parent-couple. Kuro died in an accident, Aika died with cancer, and Rika, like in BW, is missing. Aika died a year after Astral was born. Some students won't appear as students, such as Chris Arclight. Michael will be moved to the first year, instead of the second, and some of the classmates are gonna be separated from each other, via different classes. Astral is also aware he has three parents.**

**Tairo: Future changes will include me and Taimi-neechan not being a ghost, instead, orphans who used to be in the same orphanage as Daruku and Astral! Hope gets adopted later, and Obomi is still given to Daruku by Kaito-san. Eliphas-san already works at Heartland Academy, Mia and Mika are twins, and Mika and Rinko's rivalry is not that intense. Instead, they occasionally fight over stupid things, but are friends, since Mia and Rinko were good friends back then. Haruki, Hidenagi, Miharu, Eika, and Hokai will appear as students/teachers as well.**

**Me: Now, without further details, let the re-written version of BW commence! Remember: Astral and Dark are biological siblings in this, and Tairo and Taimi are human.**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a glass-covered building was a boy, by the age of fifteen. He appeared to be as tall as the average teens, but unlike them, his hair was not multicolored. It was pitch black, like one of his eyes. Ah, but his parents of three were the cause of that. Not like he minded, he loved his two moms and his only dad. Too bad they were all gone.. None of that matters right now, though. His spiky hair was perfectly still, a bored expression on his face.<p>

It couldn't be the same thing for the smaller boy, currently behind him. His hair was a light blue hue, and was really calming to look at. And one of his eyes were crystal clear, or to put it simply, white. The younger was a few inches smaller than the other teen, and was currently shaking behind him.

"Nii-chan.." the younger had uttered out softly. "I'm scared.. what if they bully me? What if they reject me, like everyone else? What if they hurt me?"

The older brother gritted his teeth at the thought. "Simple! I beat them up! No one dares to hurt you, Astral!" He said. "If anyone dares to hurt you, I won't be too forgiving, unlike last time!"

Astral nodded, as he and his older brother took a few steps towards the building. Being orphans were hard, and considering he had three parents, instead of the usual two, they were always in for harsh judgement or how they were raised. The orphanage had a lot of nice people, and by people, he only meant the staff, and not the other kids. For one thing, his and his brother's eyes were mismatched, which was why people think they're creepy. Second, the three-parent thing, and people always thought their dad had cheated on their mom. Well, that was false, as the three of them were already in a three-way-relationship even after they got married.

Stepping inside, Dark gripped Astral's hand tighter as they made their way across the noisy halls, ignoring all the whispers and pointing. Astral buried his face behind his brother's clothes, and followed him to the principal's office, where they would be officially welcomed by the school's principal.

Dodging a few more students, Dark had accidentally bumped into one of the students. If it wasn't for Astral, he would have landed on his butt. Astral yelped, as he tried to balance himself and make sure his older brother didn't fall on him. "Nii-chan!"

Dark, who had closed his eyes from the impact, slowly opened them, as he saw a literal scarred face staring at him, after he had bumped. Behind him was a pink-haired student who was wearing the same uniform as Astral, while the other was wearing the same uniform as him. "Hey, hey. On a hurry, man? You need to chill, we still got like thirty minutes before class." He inspected him as he adjusted his bag. "..Judging from your appearance.. you, along with this little guy are new, eh?"

"Nii-sama." The pink-haired called out. "I think his little brother is a bit frightened, so don't rush too much."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, III." The older huffed out, before extending his hand towards Dark. "Sorry for bumpin' into ya. The name's Thomas Arclight, although people call me IV. Behind me is my little brother, Michael Arclight. Or people call him III. And it seems we're in the same year."

Dark hesitantly shook the hand. Astral peeped from behind, still afraid. "..S-Say your name, Onii-chan.. It's a g-greeting.."

"..Daruku." He said, before grabbing Astral's hand and dashing off.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, while Michael tilted his head in confusion. "Both seem to be very shy. Well, III, if that Daruku guy's brother is in the same class as you, do 'im a favor and get him a friend. I'll do the same. For now, we should let them adjust to their new life here."

As Dark and Astral run towards the principal's office, the door opened, and a woman with long light blue hair came out. Dark once again screeched to a halt, before he nearly crashed towards the lady. Good thing she also noticed the screeching sound from the floor, and took a few steps away from Dark, who had landed on the floor, Astral on his back.

She noticed him, and immediately smiled. "Oh? I take it you two are the Mist siblings from Heartland Orphanage? What a way to introduce yourselves, you really are something else!" She commented, before helping the boys up. "C'mon in my office, we'll have a chat before class starts, okay? I heard all about you two from your care-taker, so I prepared some snacks that you like! Choco-Ice cream with almonds for Dark, and Vanilla-Ice cream with fruit bits and syrup for Astral, right?"

Dark and Astral stared at her with shock. How on earth did she find out their favorite desserts? Dark was a bit disturbed, and gripped Astral's hand tightly as they entered her office. It was a gray colored room, with snowflake patterns, that somehow resembled a little girl's room. Her desk was on the corner of the room, beside file cabinets, while on the other side was two sofas, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and a box of confiscated things. Near the door was a mini-fridge and a water dispenser, along with a few plastic cups and plastic utensils.

She motioned for them to sit down in one of the sofas, as she took out the sweets from the fridge. Astral noticed there was a big swirly lollipop, and was a bit surprised for someone to actually eat that without suffering toothaches. She placed the sweets on the coffee table, and took out some plastic spoons, plastic cups, and prepared some coffee. "You both drink coffee, right? Dark likes it bitter, while Astral likes it sweet!"

Dark sighed in frustration. "You're creeping us out, ma'am. Seriously, how much did you have to learn about us before we even stepped foot in here?" Dark asked a bit rudely.

The principal gave a grin, as she set down their coffees on the table. "Haha. My fault entirely, I just want to welcome new students. I's been awhile since I've met some with _special _cases, see. With you having three parents, multiple hospital records, amazing grades, and most of all.. a school's criminal record, I want to see what kind of boys you are." She said, a bit serious than her childish attitude before. "First things first. I am Ena Asuka, the principal and owner of this high school. My family's been running schools for generations ever since the first school was built, so naturally, I'm running one too."

Astral nodded, and took out a few papers from his bag. His care-taker told him to give it to the principal. "Um.. I am Astral Mist.. this is my older brother, Daruku Mist, though he prefers to be called 'Dark'. If there's a-anything else you need to know about us.. it's printed here.."

Ena accepted the papers, and shoved them inside her drawer. "Now, to get you started here, you two need to know how this school's students work. See, kids these days are becoming a bit disrespectful lately, along with bein' rebellious. That leads to skipping classes which leads to a bad future! Now, I see you two don't have anything bad on your previous school record, except.." She faced Dark. "The worse thing Dark did was throw a chair at an upper-classman, for hitting Astral when he didn't want to listen to them. Eh, bullies happen, but did you have to throw a _chair?_"

Dark huffed. "I couldn't let them hurt him! What was I 'sposed to do, grab popcorn and helplessly watch them pick on him?!"

Ena hummed, and took out a pen. "Protectiveness, eh? You're a bro-con aren't you?~" She teased, and laughed when Dark blushed an screamed about not being one at all. "Ehehe. Someone's sensitive. Anyway, to get you guys started 'round here, we need to put you two in clubs. Whether separated or together, the choice is yours!" She said, taking out papers. "There's an art club, flower club, fighting club, dating-advice club, fanfiction club.. take your pick. Club activities are after lunch, and before dismissal time, so it's like a class that students actually enjoy, hahaha.."

Dark and Astral looked at each other, before Astral suddenly said something Dark didn't expect.

"..I always wanted to try a fighting club."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This chapter focuses on Dark, Astral, and Ena. Next chapter will have the other main characters, plus my devil of an OC, Rinko. I might add Ethan for next chapter too. <strong>

**Rinko: Be happy that I confirm myself as a devil, before I run you over. Nothing has changed much in this chapter, other than Ena being a total creep.**

**Tairo: ..I read.. this Harry Potter Fic.. even if I don't like Harry Potter.. I only read it since someone said it was terrible, and I was curious.. worse decision of my life.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
